Portable chairs are convenient during outdoor activities at which seating is otherwise unavailable. Folding chairs that are commonly used in the home to save space are not considered sufficiently portable for most outdoor activities, such as camping, hiking, fishing, outdoor concerts and sporting events. A portable chair for outdoor activities should be light weight and compact. For example, a chair used for hiking or camping should advantageously fit into a back pack and not weigh down the hiker.
The typical tube-and-canvas folding chairs used at field-side sporting events are simply too large and heavy to take along on a hike. A smaller and lighter folding chair would also be more convenient even at events on a field that is a short distance from the trunk of the user's car.
FIG. 1 (prior art) shows an assembled, light-weight, collapsible chair 10 that is appropriate for hiking and camping. Chair 10 is assembled around two molded-plastic tube connectors 11. Metal tubes 12 are inserted into openings in the tube connectors 11 in order to assemble chair 10. The other ends of the tubes 12 are then inserted into corner pockets of a canvas seat back 13.
FIG. 2 (prior art) shows collapsible chair 10 of FIG. 1 in a disassembled state. The tubes 12 are removed from the tube connectors 11 and can be folded into the canvas seat back 13. Thus, collapsible chair 10 can be conveniently packed into a small bag or back pack. However, collapsible chair 10 has the disadvantage of being unstable, particularly on the uneven ground typically present at outdoor activities, such as camping, hiking, fishing, sporting events and concerts. Although the right two legs are spaced relatively far apart from the left two legs, the occupant of chair 10 still has a tendency to fall backwards because the front legs are spaced relatively close to the back legs. A solid metal frame of the same dimensions as chair 10 might provide more stability, but the light-weight metal tubes 12 tend to bend somewhat under the weight of the occupant and permit the center of gravity to shift behind the ends of the back legs.
A compact, light-weight collapsible chair is sought that is nevertheless sturdy and stable and suitable for use on uneven ground.